An Unforgettable Year: The Final Battle
by angelstarshine
Summary: When Hermione and Draco become Heads, they start a relationship and Harry and Ron are NOT happy. But when Hermione gets kidnapped by Voldemort, can they put it aside and save her together? The Final Battle happens.
1. First Day Back

CHAPTER 1 First Day Back 

It was the middle of the day, and the sun was streaming through the open window as 3 friends talked excitedly in a compartment. Since everyone was going back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, naturally, everyone was talking about their summer vacation. Seventeen year-old Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were also talking about the same topic.

Soon it was nightfall and they arrived at Hogwarts. They all proceeded to the Great Hall for the start-of-term feast and the Sorting of the first years. As usual, Ron was impatient because her wanted to eat right away. When the last first year (Barbara Varson) got sorted into Ravenclaw, Ron was extremely happy. Professor Dumbledore stood up and said "Welcome back students. I have a few words to say but for now, tuck in". All at once heaps of food appeared in front of them. Ron instantly grabbed the food nearest to him and began to eat as is he had not eaten in days. Hermione looked at Ron, rolled her eyes and then said to herself "We might be seventeen and starting our 7th year, but Ron still acts like a two year-old in the presence of food".

After dinner, Professor Dumbledore stood up again and said "Now that we are all fed, I have a few words to say. Firstly, keep out of the Forbidden Forest" eyeing Harry, Hermione and Ron with a twinkle in his eye .He said a few more reminders then said "I would like to congratulate Miss Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and Mr. Draco Malfoy from Slytherin for becoming this year's Head Girl and Boy.

The both of them stood up beaming. Hermione had known a few days ago, when she got her letter. She felt so glad that she almost forgot that Malfoy was Head Boy. When she did remember, however, she said to herself "The only thing me and that digusting git would be sharing are duties and nothing more". Then Professor Dumbledore said "It is best that you all go to bed. Goodnight everyone. Oh, and Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, please see me at my office after helping the first years".

With that, everyone stood up and went out of the Great Hall. After helping the first years, Hermione went to Dumbledore's office. She was surprised to see Malfoy waiting for her outside. They didnt talk to each other as they went inside. They had been sworn enemies since 1st year, and they still were.

When Dumbledore saw them, he said "Hello, Ms.Granger, Mr.Malfoy. As you are Head Boy and Girl, you will experience more privileges than most students. You will have a private common room, which you will share, and separate bedrooms. The rooms are protected by a charm so that a person can't enter the rooms if that person isn't trusted by either of you. Professor McGonagall will show you to your common room". After Dumbledore said it, Hermione said to herself in panic, "Oh dear, I cannot room with this conceited jerk!". Before she could stop herself, she blurted out "Professor, this is utterly outrageous! You know perfectly well that me and Malfoy are enemies, how on earth do you expect us to get along?". Dumbledore smiled and said "Miss Granger, one of the reasons I made both of you Heads is that I hoped that you would get over your antipathy to each other so as to promote Inter-house unity. Now Professor, please show them to their common room".

All of a sudden, Professor McGonagall appeared. They walked around, then stopped in front of a painting of the four Hogwarts Founders. "Now tomorrow you will see me before classes start. The password is "Unity". Goodnight, both of you and please, try not to kill each other". McGonagall said as she left them.

Suddenly, a woman in a pale blue dress, or more specifically, Rowena Ravenclaw, asked them "Password?". Draco answered, "Unity" and the portrait gave way, revealing an entrance. As they stepped inside, Hermione was in awe.

It was a beautiful room, with hanging tapestries and a roaring fire. But she was most impressed by her bedroom. It had red and gold hanging tapestries, a four- poster bed, a study table and other beautiful things. But in the other room, Malfoy looked bored. "My room at Malfoy Manor was much better than this".

Then suddenly, he noticed a door in the corner of the room. He opened it to find a bathroom. He was doing a quick search when the door on the other side opened, revealing Hermione, who, like Draco, was curious to see what this room contained.

"So, I see we share a bathroom. Honestly, don't the professors think? You're just going to mess this all up with your mudblood presence" Malfoy said with disgust, although his trademark smirk was plastered on his face.

They walked out of the bathroom and went to their own rooms, Hermione with a furious expression for being insulted again, and Draco smirking for succeeding in infuriating Hermione again.

Hermione changed into her pajamas and went to bed. On the other room meanwhile, Malfoy was also changing into his pajamas.

Before he slid under the covers he said to himself, "I promise to make Granger's life a living hell". And with that, he slid under the covers and drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Potions Project

CHAPTER 2

The Potions Project 

"Granger, wake up! You're gonna make us late for our meeting with MgGonagall" said Malfoy as he shook Hermione. Hermione woke up, and upon seeing Malfoy she half- shouted, "Malfoy, how the hell did you get in here?!? I thought the rooms were protected"

"I'll explain later. Right now, we're almost late for our meeting with McGonagall. "Oh my gosh, I totally forgot!" exclaimed Hermione as she got out of bed. Malfoy went out of her room and when he was out Hermione showered and changed. When she went down, Malfoy was taken aback at what he saw. "I never knew she was so beautiful....... wait a minute! Did I just call Mudblood Granger beautiful?!?" he thought and mentally slapped himself.

While they were walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast, Hermione asked Malfoy, "If there was a protective charm around our rooms, how did you get in? You're not a person whom I trust". Malfoy grinned and said to her, "It was easy. I cast a spell so the charm could be decieved". "Why do I have this nagging feeling that Dumbledore made the charm to easy to penetrate intentionally?" Hermione mutterd to herself. "What was that?" asked Draco curiously. " Nothing" Hermione replied.

When they were just a few feet from the Great Hall Hermione said, "You'd better go first. It won't look good if we go together". "Right" said Draco as he walked to the Great Hall.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione walked in and went to the Gryffindor Table. After a few bites of toast, she excused herself, explaining that she had to go meet with Professor McGonagall. "Alright Hermione. See you at Potions" Harry said.

-------

After the meeting, she hurriedly went to the dungeons, Where Potions was being held. When she arrived, she was going to explain to Professor Snape but he cut her off. "Miss Granger, you are five minutes late therefore I will take five points from Gryffindor. Take your seat". She sat next to Harry.

Snape said, " There will be a project about your own choice of potion. You will be left alone, no format will be give. I expect you to find the right format or else I will not recognize your work. Deadline is three weeks from now. You will be working by partners, whom I will assign. Now let's see...........".

He read a list then said, "Brown and Zabini, Patil and Bullstrode, Potter and Crabbe, Weasley and Goyle, Malfoy and Granger......." He nastily smiled, seeing that everyone didnt like their partners. Hermione was in shock whereas Draco just smirked. Great, he thought, another chance of deliberately infuriating the know- it- all mudblood again.

Before she could stop herself, Hermione shouted, " Professor, you have absolutely no right to do this! Me and Malfoy are enemies. we don't even talk, how do you expect us to work together?". "Now right to do it, Miss Granger. Need I remind you, I am your teacher meaning I have every right to do so. And for that sudden outburst, I will take 15 points from Gryffindor. Now take your seat before I make it 50." Snape said coldly.

After class, everyone, particularly Hermione, was fuming. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Malfoy. She put her hands on her hips and said, "What do you want?". "I just wanted to tell you to meet me in the common room at six o' clock for us to get a head start. The sooner we finish this project, the better" he said coolly and left.

When it was around six, Malfoy came into the common room, expecting to see Hermione waiting. He was surprised to see that it was empty. So Draco just took a book and sat down to read.

When it was around 6: 30, the door opened and Hermione got in. Malfoy put down his book and said angrily, "Where on earth have you been Granger? You're thirty minutes late. How dare you keep me waiting here? But, I suppose a mudblood like you doesn't care about the time".

Hermione was fuming for being called a mudblood, but she said calmly, "For your information, I was helping a couple of First Years who got lost. Let's just do this project before starting another stupid argument".

They were halfway through researching for their potion, which was a Calming Potion, when suddenly, Hermione stood up, saying, " I have to get another book in my room. I'll be back in a couple of minutes.

After a few minutes, Hermione appeared, carrying a book. as she walked to their work table, she didn't notice that part of the rug was clumped up. She tripped and would have fallen if not for Draco, who, with his seeker reflexes, caught her just in time.

Hermione looked into his eyes, feeling secured by the strong arms around her. But she snapped out of her reverie and said, "Thanks, but you can let go of me now". "Oh, sorry" Malfoy said as he let her go.

"Well, we'd best leave it here for today. It's getting late and I'm tired" Hermione said, gathering up her thing and mounting up the stairs. "Well goodnight, Hermione" Malfoy said. Hermione said goodnight then went inside her room.

That night, all Hermione could dream about was Draco's arms around her and she couldn't help but wish that she could feel his strong, securing, arms around her once more.


	3. Fights Over Formats

CHAPTER 3 Fights Over Formats 

The next day Hermione got up early. She showered and changed then went out of the common room. When she reached the Gryffindor Table at Great Hall, she saw Harry and Ginny there. She sat down beside Ginny Weasley and whispered, "Can I talk to you later?" When Ginny said yes, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

She was just about to have her second bite of toast when she saw Ron gobbling up his food like there was no tomorrow. She put her toast back on her plate, sttod up, and said, "Ron, your disgusting way of gobbling up your food has made me lose my appetite".

She beckoned Ginny and they both went out of the Great Hall. After a few mintues of walking, they stopped, and Ginny asked, "So Hermione, what did you want to tell me?". "Well, you've heard about that project Snape assigned to us, right?" Hermione said. When Ginny nodded, Hermione continued, "Well, you see, Malfoy is my partner"

"Yeah, so? I know he's evil and all, but it's not something to get really worked up about" Ginny said and Hermione continued. "Well it actually is. You see, last night, we were working on the project. After a while I stood up to get another book from my room. While I was going back to the work table, I didn't notice that part of the rug was clumped up. I tripped and would have fallen if Malfoy hadn't seen me. He caught me before I fell over. And you know the strangest thing about it? Well, he didn't let go until I told him to. Then, when he bade me goodnight, he called me Hermione, not Granger or anything else".

"Whoa. That is strange. Is it me, or did the world turn upside down last night?" Ginny said. They continued talking until Hermione looked at her watch and said, "We'll continue this later. It's only five minutes before the first classes start". And after saying their goodbyes, the two girl went in opposite directions.

-------

It was around seven o' clock and Malfoy and Hermione were working on their project, neither saying a word about that little "incident" last night. After thirty minutes, they were done with the research and were preparing to make the final copy. Since they started working, they talked civilly. Until the time to decide on what format to use came.

Hermione, after looking at few papers, said, "I think we should stick with the usual one because I think that Snape's misleading us. "You know, trying to make us use another format when the right one is the usual one".

But Malfoy countered, "Oh, no. Believe me, I know Snape more than you do, and I know it's another format. Snape hinted and I think its this one", while holding up a piece of parchment.

They kept on arguing until Malfoy placed his hand over the parchment which held the research items, his trademark smirk plastered on his face once again. He said, "You aren't getting these unless you follow my format". hermione tried to get the parchment but Malfoy's grip on it was too strong.

In the middle of their little tug- of- war, they suddenly knocked over the ink bottle, and in surprise, they dropped the parchment. Ink spilled all over their hard work.

It was all gone, Hermione thought, then she faced Malfoy and said angrily, "What the hell did you do that for, you slimy, ferret- faced and pathetic excuse of a human!?!". " Me?!? You were the one who knocked it over, you beaver- toothed mudblood!" Malfoy shot back in furious tones, anger written in both their faces.

They continued bickering for around ten minutes more. Hermione suddenly yelled, "That is it! I have had it with you! I knew ever since Snape assigned this very stupid, very idiotic Potions project that we'd end up passing it individually. From now on, I work on my own version and you work on yours, got it? How I will enjoy seeing you getting zero for a very bad work done"

"Fine! For once you give a sensible suggestion. And I should say the same for you. Have a lot of fun getting zero!" Malfoy sneered tauntingly.

They both climbed up to their bedrooms in furious strides, not bothering to clean up the mess. They both went inside their room, slamming the doors as loudly as they could.


	4. Back to Square One

CHAPTER 4 Back to Square One 

Three weeks later...........

It was Potions class, and as usual, Snape was torturing the students with a complex potion. Suddenly, Malfoy said, "Sir, Granger is bothering me". Before she could stop herself, she spoke up, "How on earth could I possibly do that? I'm across the room from you!". "Well, the fact that a person like you is in this class is bothersome enough" he explained, smirking.

Hermione let out a small, frustrated sigh. "Miss Granger, for bothering my class and for speaking out of turn, 10 points from Gryffindor" Snape said nastily, which made all the Gryffindors groan.

A few minutes before the class ended, Snape said, "Now, pass your projects". Only Draco and Hermione stood up and presented two parchments. When Snape saw that they were different works, he clodly said, "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, what is the meaning of this? I assigned this project by partners, and yet you have the nerve to work individually? You will do it again, but this time, together. If you don't follow my orders, you both will fail".

Hermione wanted to protest but thought the better of it and merely mumbled, "Yes sir". Malfoy did the same.

"The rest of you, however, will get zero for not doing the project at all" Snape continued. Just then, the bell rang. As the students passed him, they heard Snape mutter, "Why do I have irresponsible fools as students?".

Since Potions was their last class, they headed to the Great Hall for dinner. After dinner, Malfoy beckoned Hermione and the two headed to their common rooms, Hermione walking ahead.

Behind her, Malfoy was, strangely, thinking about Hermione. "Whoa, I never thought she was so beautiful..... Wait a sec! Did I just call Mudblood Granger, beautiful? I must be losing it" he thought and mentally slapped himself.

Hermione was also, strangely, thinking about Malfoy. " I can't believe I never noticed how fine he is..... Wait, stop right there! Did I just call Ferrety Boy fine? I must be losing it" she thought and mentally slapped herself.

She suddenly stopped, seeing as they were in front of the portrait. Draco said the password and they went inside. When Draco and Hermione got in, he lounged on one of the plush armchairs.

"So Granger, I noticed that you were thinking about something. You were thinking about how fine I am, weren't you?" he said, that smirk of his on his face again. (That smirk is getting REALLY annoying).

"You wish" Hermione snapped. Malfoy responded, "Come on Granger, don't lie. I happen to know for a fact that I am just too irresistable", giving her a conceited smile. " To the rest of the female population of Hogwarts, you may be "irresistable", but to me you will always be a conceited, self-centered and arrogant jerk" she retorted.

"Think what you want Granger. Let's just work" he said. When Hermione agreed, they started getting materials and began to work late into the night.


End file.
